Talent show
by BookCrazyGal
Summary: Hurt, pain, forgiveness.That was what heard in the beautiful voice.But who sang the song? and left talent agencies hung dry and the audience wanting to know the story behind the voice. Artemis/Sportsmaster possible flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy singles appreciation day/ valentines day! this is your gift for tonight!**

**Do not own yada yada.m Oh and I have a music exam so I might not upload as often .. **

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

The night was set like a movie scene. The night was clear, a full moon's bright orb lighting the way. On that certain night, several groups of people talked and mingled. Women's loud, sensual laughs could be heard often accompanied by a man's loud rumble of a laugh. In the courtyard, women in shining diamonds, pearls, rubies and emeralds stood in long, skin tight dresses with champagne glasses. Men stood in tuxedos, sleek, back and polished. Children mingled, miniature replicas of their adult counterparts.

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

"It really is like a movie scene. Isn't it Conner?" Megan said softly

"Um yeah, I guess but this suit is uncomfortable" Connor replied

"Don't worry Supes, you'll get used to it" Wally said "besides the talent show's supposed to start in a few minutes and we still haven't seen Artemis or Robin"

"Be patient, Wally. I'm sure they will be here soon" said Kaldur, well calmly.

Wally scanned the courtyard briefly. In a corner he saw a tall blond haired man with emerald dark eyes in a black tux, his arms linked with a pretty auburn haired woman with frosty green eyes who wore a cerulean blue, floor length dress that dropped off one shoulder. Her hair was done in a simple updo and her hand with held a silver clutch bag sparkled a wedding ring.

As if she felt his scrutinizing eyes on her the woman turned, met Wally's eyes and gave him a wink. Wally smiled, as always his Aunt Iris could calm down his jumpy nerves with a smile.

"Sorry we're late" Artemis sais. Dick stood next to her with a mask on his face, so did Artemis. When they removed the masks, Wally saw Artemis had another mask on her face. One that was smaller and less conspicuous than her usual mask . Dick on the other hand had on his shades as usual .

"Did you guys notice our mentors are her, as well as D-Black Canary and Captain Marvel?" Dick asked smirking

"Really? where? I can't see them?" Wally asked, started to crane his neck left and right, looking like very agitated bird.

"Calm down Wally. There in their civilian forms, so we might not recognize them"

"Oh so we can't take care of ourselves for one night?"

"It's not that. Batman told me, because of all the recent, raise crime rates and stuff, the league hasn't gotten a chance to relax so this is a supposed to be a relaxation night."

Out of the corner of his eyes, while he and Robin had been talking, Wally saw Artemis tense ever so slightly and shifted her weight so her body was diagonally in view with the entrance. When he turned and look, he saw a woman in a wheelchair entering the courtyard. She was dressed in a black dress, her hair had a red rose in it but other than that Wally could see nothing threatening about the woman. The woman got closer to them as she maneuvered her wheelchair towards the entrance. As she passed them, the wheelchair butted into Artemis slightly. The woman stopped and spoke.

"I'm sorry dear, sometimes this bad boy gets out of control a little. If it's not too much trouble do you mind pushing me up the ramp? The show's about to start soon" Wally thought he saw a flicker of something in Artemis's eyes but shook his head as Artemis asked them if they minded and she wheeled the woman up the ramp.

Following Artemis and the exotic, slightly intimidating woman, Wally and the rest of gang followed them into the school auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples! Happy belated, belated Valentines... **

**I do not own YJ or Demi Lovato's song **

**I might be slow in uploading cause I have a music exam and I am practising every after school at school so... **

**And about this song "For the Love of a daughter" there a debate on the lyrics so excuse me if anything is wrong. **

**REVIEW AND ALL THAT!**

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis was irritated and traveling on the road leading to pissed. She was irritated because of her mother. Even though she did know her mom would be coming, she told her how she hadn't told the team about who they were yet. And the woman still "bumped" into her, probably as an excuse to talk to her without being conspicuous. The reason for her pissiness was Wally's nonstop chatter. It was true he didn't mean any harm and he was probably nervous but she was tense enough with her mother around and she was beginning to gain a headache.

"... and then the milk snorted out his nose. It was epic and hilarious and another time" Wally voice said hitting into her brain like pounding sledgehammers.

"SHUT UP WALLY!" Artemis hadn't meant to shout it but her head was killing her so she stopped the wheelchair and began to message her temples unaware of how people turned around and stared at their group when she'd shouted out.

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

Wally opened his mouth to snap back something at Artemis when Robin elbowed him. He held his finger to his lips and motioned towards Artemis with his head. Wally was about to protest when he looked over and realized what Robin meant. Artemis had walked over to a leather seat and was holding her head in her hands.

Vaguely Wally remembered the drinks stand just inside the building.

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Two hands held out something to her but Artemis didn't pay it any attention. Her head was killing her and her eyes had begun to water.

"No thanks" she mumbled

"You need it"

"Wally, not right now" Artemis saw him remove his hands as she closed her eyes and the next minute her head was being forced up. Two tablets were forced down her throat with ease. Almost immediately afterwards, she felt water accompanying them down her throat. She coughed as the hand around her jaw released it. She grabbed for the water to help her finish the coughing fits.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she said glaring at Wally

"We're supposed to be here to relax , to do something other than risk our lives-"

"So instead we risk our eyes and ears?" Artemis said smirking interrupting him

"Yeah maybe... Look what I mean is that I'm sorry" Artemis just stared at him

"Sorry? What for" she squirmed a little, uncomfortable with the apology.

"Um well, you had a headache and usually I'm good at reading people and your headache problem got worse and... look just sorry K?"

"Sure okay..."

"We NEVER mention this apology again?"

"I don't know, it sounds like good blackmail..." Wally swallowed visibly

"Pl-"

"Fine okay relax. Just don't you know" Wally nodded

"Let's go in, got your ticket?"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>As they entered the auditorium Artemis couldn't help be wonder at the size and beauty of it. On the seats were numbers coordinating with the ticket number. Artemis flicked a glance at her mother. Her mother only smiled. She was talking to one of the ushers(At a talent show seriously?") and then they began to walked and roll Artemis' way. Not many people had filled the row they were approaching yet yet, and as the usher began to push the wheel chair into the row Artemis was relieved.<p>

That way a lot of people wouldn't have had to get up or shift in their seats. Without realizing it, she followed them and watched as the usher(one of the teachers) reach to the back of the seat and pull some lever. The chair collapsed, folding into itself and metal attachments revealed themselves. When the man reversed her mother into the space and measured the bars to fit, Artemis began to understand. It made even more sense when he clipped them to her mother's wheelchair and she heard the safety lock click into place. Turning around, the usher saw her.

"Ah Miss Crock right...?"He asked her uncertainly. Artemis nodded her head

"Oh that's good. Do you thing you can manage if sh- if she needs to go get something to eat you know?"

"Yeah but this isn't my seat and I would need to learn how to attach and release the safety bars things"

"Umm, give me your ticket stub "Artemis handed over the ticket, not wanting to cause a commotion with some rick heiress or someone like that.

"You didn't study this ticket much did you?"

"Umm not really, I had other things on my mind"

"Well it appears you're lucky in a matter of speaking."

"Hmm?"

"You're seat is right next to our mysterious lady so it appears that's one thing off our checklist."

With this he lead Artemis to the side of the seat and showed her the lever explained how it worked and gave her demonstrations (with Mrs. Crock's permission of course).

He had just finished explaining everything to her and walked off when Wally showed up piled with food and snacks. She shook her head and helped him settle down.

People began to file in and five minutes later the Talent show started...

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

After the prayer and pledge was said the introductions began with a Broadway musical type of dance and song routine.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Gotham Prestigious Academy's 30th annual Talent Show! I'm your MC for this evening and I will introduce your talent for this evening's show. Let us all give a round of applause to our contestants who performed that wonderful Broadway choreographed routine.

Polite applause filled the auditorium

"As our contestants get ready backstage, let me give you a bit of Talent Show history!"

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

Wally murmured in annoyance as Artemis reached over and snagged one of his many waters. To his surprise she didn't drink it, she just clutched it in her hands, squeezing it tightly.

"Nervous?" He asked her

"Yeah"

"Relax, they are not going to be that bad" Artemis nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Really see?" He said pointing towards the stage where a girl had started the night with her routine.

She had dancers and backup singers and a music video prop in the background. The stage lights which were multicolored glowed and sparkled all over her. She wore a short, shiny black pants, a white vest with a smaller gold sequined, sparkly vest on top. She wore ankle boots and several rings and necklaces to match her glitter infested nails.

Wally winced, she had an okay voice but the presentation was too much and for once Wally wished he didn't look at everything from a scientist point of view. The show was basically an attention grabbing hellhole. Performance after performance people tried to outdo each other. Whether to prove they had money or not Wally would never know. Close to intermission he felt Artemis shift closer

"I'm heading out, I need air, besides from what the program says it'll be soon intermission." Wally nodded not really paying attention. The performance ended and every one clapped. Wally suspected it was more out of politeness but oh well...

"And now for our last performance before intermission we have..." The MC paused as if unsure of what he was seeing.

"Well it appears we have a shy contestant. Apparently the contestant doesn't wish to be identified. Wally shifted in his seat, suddenly interested. A no name? sweet!

* * *

><p>MYSTERIOUS PERSON POV<p>

I guess this is it... Time to let go...

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

The song started out slow and Wally sat back into his seat disappointed. He should've known this performer wasn't any different. The song would start slow then turn into some fast upbeat thing he wouldn't call music. He shook his head and leaned back.

Four years old with my back to the door,  
>All I could hear was the family war,<br>Your selfish hands always expecting more,  
>Am I your child,<br>Or just a charity ward?

You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless,  
>Hopeless<br>(Hopeless)  
>You're hopeless<p>

Oh, father  
>Please, father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh, father  
>Please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
>And you can't take back what we never had<br>Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times  
>Before even "I love you"<br>Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it  
>But it's hopeless, hopeless<br>You're hopeless

Oh, father  
>Please, father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh, father  
>Please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you push me out of your world?<br>Lied to your flesh and your blood  
>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you love<p>

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you throw me right out of your world?<br>So young when the pain had begun  
>Now forever afraid of being loved<p>

Oh, father  
>Please, father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh, father  
>Please, father<br>Oh, father  
>Please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

For the love of a daughter

* * *

><p>IRIS POV<p>

Iris felt tears drip down her face as the girl sang. Her voice was beautiful but it held so much pain. When Barry reached around her and held her tighter she was glad. The pain that girl felt was so obvious it broke her heart

* * *

><p>BARRY POV<p>

As Barry cradled Iris to his chest, he knew it wasn't only for her. He needed that physical contact as well to remind him he wasn't alone

* * *

><p>DINAH POV<p>

Dinah blinked the tears shocking her. For some reason she thought of her mother's death and how alone she'd felt even though she was surrounded by people. It hurt

* * *

><p>OLIVER POV<p>

Oliver shifted uncomfortably as Dinah began to sniffle. Was he supposed to hug her, tell her not to cry. Damn it he felt like crying. He sighed and hoping it was the best option, he awkwardly held out his handkerchief. He saw her smile.

* * *

><p>"Thanks"<p>

"Um no problem"

* * *

><p>BRUCE POV<p>

Bruce stood impassively as he heard the song. At least that's what it looked like to the people around him. Inside however, he was furious. Some people in this world were worthless bastards who didn't deserve happiness. Only being a young boy when he lost his parents and knowing the pain he had felt and still felt, he couldn't imagine what it was like to have parents that were alive who didn't accept you, cherish you, love you. His heart went out to the unknown singer.

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

Robin was quiet. While the song was being sung he remembered something his mother told him

"Don't ever complain about your life. Be thankful for it because although the circumstances might be different from yours, there is always someone out there suffering worse than you are." and right now he knew his mother was right.

* * *

><p>MEGAN POV<p>

Megan cried unashamed. This song was so sad. She didn't know why the girl sang it.

'Hello Megan!,' she thought to herself 'she's sad so she will sing a sad song!'

* * *

><p>CONNOR POV<p>

Connor blinked and rubbed his face, shocked and shamed he had cried. He was superboy, he was invincible well partly invincible. He wasn't supposed to cry over somebody singing a song...

* * *

><p>KALDUR POV<p>

Kaldur sighed. He felt he understood what the girl who sang the song feel. Although it was probably worse for her since it was her father who hurt her and not a childhood friend and lost love

* * *

><p>PAULA POV<p>

Paula paused and almost froze in her seat. In her heart she wished the young lady found her happiness but something still bothered her. She had heard this voice once before. Hadn't she?

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

When the song finished there was a deathly pause before the whole auditorium stood up to give that mysterious singer a standing ovation. Many people had tears streaking down their faces

* * *

><p>MYSTERIOUS PERSON<p>

She smiled, though the smile was one of bitterness and a tinge of relief

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

Wally jumped as someone tapped his shoulder. It was Artemis. Tears streaked down her face.

"Hey" her voice sounded hoarse

"Hey... umm you uh okay?"

"Yeah it-it's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... excuse" Wally watched as stepped over to the wheelchair bound woman

"Excuse me miss, do you need to come out for intermission?"

"Oh yes dear, thank you" Wally watched as Artemis unlatch the wheelchair and began to wheel the woman out. He smiled despite himself. Artemis was a lot softer than she let on.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

The rest of the talent show passed without any truly outstanding performances.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to vote. For all of you who don't know how the voting happens well hear it is. The judges give their scores but YOU are the overall judges. We will combine your votes with the judges to decide the winner. It's simple enough Let's go!"

Several minutes passed as the votes were made, gathered and tallied.

"I have the decision in my hands. In third place we have Margret Simone Edwards. In second place Chelsi Jordan Leacock and in first, we have the unknown contestant. Everyone clapped waiting for the mysterious singer to appear.

"Okay, then we will hold your first place prize of 15,000.00 and your participation and 1st place trophy until the show is over. Pleas-" A teacher hurried up with a slip of paper, whispered something in the guy's ear and left.

"Okay! I have just been informed that our mysterious singer wants their first place monetary prize to go to charity. Preferably an anti abuse charity. As for the trophies, we can keep them... Okay that's all for tonight! Good night everybody."

And with that the audience began to disperse, and soon the packed arena was left silent bearing the weight of silence once more.


End file.
